Man Who Wants To Be President supports Baby Killing?
by Jaxhawk http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rqdo2jupXmI/AAAAAAAABQc/FCg1Sfgrep0/s1600-h/obama.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rqdo2jupXnI/AAAAAAAABQk/9n_UZEzgNUU/s1600-h/life.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rqdo2jupXoI/AAAAAAAABQs/ChZkBr8gRqM/s1600-h/107023_sun_burst.jpg A man whose countenance looks like "butter won't melt in his mouth". You know him as the boy next door. But in reality he is allegedly advocating the killing of a born baby within seconds or minutes after the baby is born. Not since biblical times when Herod ordered the killing of all male children under age two, have I heard a politician say murdering a newborn was legitimate. If the following quote is accurate no Catholic or for that matter no Christian should consider allowing this anti-Christ to ever sit in the oval office. “When you get right down to it,” the Illinois Senator said before an audience at the recent Stem Cells R Us Annual Convention, “What difference does two or three minutes inside or outside the womb really make? One’s ‘late-term’ and the other’s ‘postpartum’. Who’s to say if the postpartum fetus is truly viable? Postpartum fetuses die all the time for all manner of reasons…” If a full-term unborn baby can be called a “fetus” and aborted, then why not, right? There’s no significant theoretical or intellectual leap involved…". What about the Constitution with it's right to LIFE. liberty and pursuit of happiness? This only applies to babies who leave the delivery room as I see his alleged statement! This would be murder by an rational thinking man, and even his youthful education in a Muslim school would tell him the act is forbidden by the Quran because it is murder. He is anti-Iraq War and pro-socialized medicine, and when he speaks of religion he uses these words:the title of his 2006 book, The Audacity of Hope, was inspired by his pastor, Rev. Jeremiah Wright.143 In Chapter 6 of the book, titled "Faith," Obama writes that he "was not raised in a religious household." He describes his mother, raised by non-religious parents, as detached from religion, yet "in many ways the most spiritually awakened person that I have ever known." He describes his Kenyan father as "raised a Muslim," but a "confirmed atheist" by the time his parents met, and his Indonesian step-father as "a man who saw religion as not particularly useful." The chapter details how Obama, in his twenties, while working with local churches as a community organizer, came to understand "the power of the African American religious tradition to spur social change." Obama writes: "It was because of these new found understandings—that religious commitment did not require me to suspend critical thinking, disengage from the battle for economic and social justice, or otherwise retreat from the world that I knew and loved—that I was finally able to walk down the aisle of Trinity United Church of Christ one day and be baptized."144". The Christian Church he belongs to on the South Side of Chicago is considered a leftist activist pulpit for black activists. Maybe his position on killing born babies is OK by them, I don't know, but it is not right with this blogger, and I reuse to call it anything but advocating murderer! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 25, 2007 Category: OBAMA MURDER POLITICS ABORTION CHURCH Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.